


You and Me

by x0xalexis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Husbands, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Eren, non-binary Hanji Zoe, this story is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0xalexis/pseuds/x0xalexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren eats weird shit</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Eren is pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is trash
> 
> i'm sorry

  
**Month One**

  
Eren watched Levi walk into their apartment. The brunet sat on the couch, his lip between his teeth. Levi put his coat in the closet and put his shoes on the rack,making his way over to Eren.

  
"Good after-"Levi stopped, giving Eren an odd look. " Whats wrong brat?" The raven took a seat next to Eren on the couch.

  
Eren took a deep breath, turning to face his Alpha "So it worked." Levi blinked and shook his head,not understanding.

  
"What worked?" The omega slowly held the stick out to Levi. Levi wondered how he didn't see that earlier. The alpha grabbed the test gently and stared at it in disbelief.

  
Eren and Levi have been trying for a whole year now. The doctor said it was common for male mates to have trouble conceiving.  
"Eren...this is real? This isn't a joke?" Levi looked up from the test, his lips stretched into a wide smile. Eren nodded quickly, his own grin appeared on his face as Levi pulled him into a hug.

  
"Fuck Eren. Thank you."

  
**Month Two**

  
Eren laid in bed while Levi got ready for work. "It says here that the baby is the size of a cranberry. How cutee!"

  
Levi rolled his eyes as he buttoned his white shirt "Cranberries are gross. Pick something else." He gently sat next to Eren, slipping his hand under his shirt.

  
Eren jumped from his cold hand "Alright alright how about...a grape?" The omega asked, closing his eyes while Levi ran his fingers across his belly.

  
"A grape is much better." Levi pushed the shirt up and kissed his stomach before giving Eren a kiss also. "I'll see you soon. Don't be late for work again please?"

  
Eren pouted "That was two times! Okay maybe four. But Pixis doesn't mind!"Eren defended himself. Levi rolled his eyes and gave him one last kiss before he left the bedroom.

  
**Month Three**

  
"Eren?" Levi slowly sat up, watching Eren swiftly leave their bedroom. The clock read 4:26 am. Levi immediately got up and followed Eren to the bathroom. The alpha found his omega on the floor,gripping the toilet seat as he threw up everything he had eaten that day.

The sounds that came from Eren made Levi both worried and disgusted.

  
"Babe.." Levi watched as Eren rested his cheek on the toilet, slowly catching his breath. Levi grabbed him a cup of water and knelled on the floor next to him so he could rub his back " Are you alright?" Eren quickly downed the water and stood up with Levi's help.

  
"M'fine." Eren murmured, rubbing his eyes gently.

  
"Here." The alpha handed Eren mouth wash. He wanted to make him brush and floss,but he knew Eren was probably exhausted.  
Eren finally turned to Levi and rested his head on him. The raven picked up his husband and brought him to bed.

  
"Good night you two."

  
**Month Four**

  
"What are you eating?"

  
"Watermelon pepperoni and pickles. Why? You want some?" Eren asked, willing to share.

  
Levi made a face "No thanks pregnant brat."

  
**Month Five**

  
Eren stood next to the wall as Levi traced where his belly now was at. "You grew a lot from last month. You look super cute."

  
Eren's cheeks exploded red "I never thought I would hear you say 'super cute' before."

  
"Yeah well get used to it brat." Levi capped the marker,kissing Eren's belly

.  
"Oh jeez!" Eren looked down "Did you feel that?" Eren grinned. Levi shook his head and Eren placed Levi's hand on his belly. It didn't seem like anything was going to happen until he felt it. The tiny foot pressed against his hand.

  
"Oh my god Eren this is happening." Levi wrapped his arms around his middle as Eren rested his hands on Levi's head.

  
"This baby is going to be so loved."Eren whispered "I can't wait for him or her to get here."

  
**Month Six**

  
Dr Zoe applied the gel on Eren's stomach "Oh Eren you are practically glowing! You are adorable. " They took the wand to find the baby on the screen. Levi stood next to Eren, watching the ultrasound intently.

  
"Have you been thinking of names?" Hanji asked.

  
"Ah yes I really like the names April and Eli. Levi likes-"Eren was cut of by Hanji themselves.

  
"Aha!" They smiled "sorry Eren but I found the heart beat. Or beats."

  
They room got quiet except for the sound of two heart beats. 'Hanji.."Levi trailed off for a moment "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

  
"Yup!" They beamed "twins!" Hanji bounced "Oh im so excited for you two! I can tell you the genders also. That is if you wanna know?"

  
Eren and Levi shared a look before Eren answered "Yes we do please please."

  
"Why of course!" Hanji moved the wand again "Okay well it seems to me like there is ....two boys!"

  
Levi nearly fainted.

 

**Month Seven**

  
"Damn omega you are fine." Some alpha called from behind Eren. He was on his was to visit his friends when some alpha started to follow him. Eren tried to ignore him but he kept getting closer.

  
"How about we get rid of that baby and then you can be my baby."

  
Eren turned around, glaring at the alpha "Fuck off." He hugged his belly protectively.

  
The alpha grabbing his wrist "It's rude to disrespect an alpha." He sneered ,tugging Eren in his direction. Eren panicked, crying out for help. The smell of a distressed omega filled the area.

  
A growl could be heard from behind Eren. The brunet whipped his head around to see Mikasa and Jean standing there. The alpha and beta looked angry.

  
"Don't fucking touch him."Mikasa snarled "You scumbag."

  
The alpha let Eren go and went over to Mikasa. "Eren." The omega turned to the soft voice, noticing Armin standing there. Eren hugged him as best as his stomach could let him.

  
When Eren looked back over his shoulder her saw the alpha on the ground and Jean kicking the shit out of him.  
Eren relaxed into the other omegas arms. He felt safe finally.

  
**Month Eight**

  
"Levi.."Eren called from the bedroom. "L-Levi!" Levi stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and made his way up the steps.

  
"Eren?" Levi opened the door. Eren was hunched over ,his hands on the dresser. The omega was groaning and his legs were shaking. There was a pool of water at his feet. Eren looked up at Levi was teary eyes .

  
"It's to early Levi. T-To early." He cried out, his knuckles turned white from his grip on the dresser.

"Shh it's okay calm down they are going to be just fine,okay? Just breath baby." Levi grabbed the bag they packed recently and helped Eren out to the car.

  
19 hours of labor and a new set of twins were born. Eli Hunter Ackerman and Tyler Michael Ackerman. Born seven minutes apart at 5 pounds each.  
Levi held both babies as Eren slept,cooing to them both.

Time seemed to stop whenever he looked at his three boys.

  
"Fuck." Levi sniffed. "I'm screwed."


	2. Just the Four of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get hurt  
> a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was forced to write more  
> so  
> ye

**Seven Months Old**

"Eli no! Put that down!" Eren stood, walking over to the raven haired child. 

"No no no no!" Eli chanted the only word he knew, throwing the bottle of windex before his mom could take it from him.

The bottle smacked Tyler in the head, making the little Ackerman's face scrunch up. It stayed like that for a second before the water works came. Eren pinched the bridge of his nose and picked up Tyler "Shhhh it's okay baby boy." Eren rocked him,placing a small kiss on his head.

Levi came home at that moment. "What happened?" He asked,scooping Eli off the floor.

Eren gave Levi a look "Your son is trying to be just like you."

Levi pressed his nose to Eli's "That's right little man Mr.Clean and windex are your best friends." Eli squealed from the attention of his father.  Eli reached out and squished his cheeks "nooooooooooooooo!"

Tyler watched the interaction from Eren's arms "Nanananaaaa!" He made grabby hands at Levi.

Levi held them both, kissing their cheeks " Time for a bath."

"Nooooo!"

Eren found all three asleep together after the bath, a small smile on Levi's face.

 

**Nine Months old**

"Come On boys!" Eren pat the ground "Come to mommy." Both Tyler and Eli were holding onto the coffee table,staring at both Eren and Levi.

Levi bit into his cookie,making both boys stare at him. "Adeeeeeeee"  Eli whined, waving one of his fists. He wanted the cookie.

Tyler decided he wanted it also. Tyler let go of the table and stared at the floor and then at the cookie. He took a hesitant step and then one more. Tyler was trying to go the slow approach and Eli was having none of that. He let go and took a big step before he wobble and fell into Tyler,knocking them both down.

Tyler made a few sounds "Li no Li noo!" he crawled away from his twin. Upset with him at this point.

"Gosh Eren Eli has your patience and Tyler has your emotional state." Levi teased.

Eren glared and leaned over, eating the whole cookie from Levi's hands. " Whoops."

 

**Eleven Months Old**

Eren came over with the milk and put it in the cart "Okay we just need brea-Levi....where is Eli?"

Levi looked up from where he was playing with Tyler "Huh he is right...here.." Levi looked around him a few times."Oh my god. I'll be back don't worry!"

"Levi what the hell!" Eren yelled, his hand went to his forehead. 

"Hewww!"Tyler clapped.

"No no honey don't say that." Eren groaned, trying not to panic. He held Tyler close to him and let out a long breath. His felt his eyes tear up.

"Mammyyyy!"Eren turned around quickly. Eli had icing all over his face and hands. Levi was walking right behind him.

Eren dropped down,still holding Tyler. "Oh my baby" he kissed all over his face getting icing on himself. Eren calmed himself down and stood back up "You can carry him." He said to Levi.

"Erennn let me clean your lips for you."  Levi winked. Eren just glared and turned around, walking to the check out lane. He left Levi to push the cart.

 

**One Years Old**

"Ni Ni!" Tyler held his arms up for Armin to hold him. Armin put his hands on his own small pregnant belly, bending down to pick the boy up. Armin kissed all over his face "Look at you, you look just like your mommy." Tyler beamed at that "Noney es bes." the boy declared.

Eli ran over and hugged Armin's leg "Ni Ni!" Armin smiled and set Tyler down and picked up Eli. Tyler pouted because he wanted more time with Armin. He climbed on the table and went to jump to him but...well...his jump was not a very good one so ended up slipping and falling off the table.

It was silent.

"NONEY!!!" Tyler started sobbing from the floor. Before Armin could react, Eren was already there. He held his child in his arms, trying to calm him down. Levi came and bent next to Eren. Both of them tended to their son. They kissed his tears away and rubbed his wet chubby cheeks.

They ended up bringing him to the hospital. He sprained his arm which wouldn't be the last time.

 

**Two years old**

 

"Fuck yes Levi right there"

"God so tight."

"Harder please baby i need you."

"Shhh i'm right here bright eyes.I'll give you everything you need."

"Ahhh-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Levi groaned put his hand over Eren's mouth. "Who is it?" he called

"Mommy Daddy." The boy sniffed "It's Tywerr. I'm s-scawerd."

Levi sighed and pulled out of Eren. He pulled on his pants and tossed Eren his own.Once they were situated, Levi opened the door and scooped the boy up "Bad dream?" Ty;er nodded and snuggled up toLevi. Levi brought him to bed, then three of them cuddle up together.

Levi woke up the next morning to a bed of four.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is awful


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are cute
> 
>  
> 
> I came back once more to add one more shit chapter

**Four years old**

"Please daddy I don't wanna go!" Tyler cried as he held onto Levi for dear life. Levi sighed and gently kissed his nose.

 

"I know buddy but I promise you'll have lots of fun and Eli will be here to help you out okay?" Levi promised , pulling Tyler into a hug.

Eren came up from behind Tyler and kissed the top of his hair. " I know it's scary Ty but mommy has so much faith in you."

Eli watched the interaction and gently slipped his hand into Tylers and squeezed it gently. "Les go to schoo Tyler. I promise to always protect you."

Eren felt his heart clench at the sight. How did he deserve such amazing children? Eren stood and leaned back into Levi as Eli walked into school with Tyler. 

The two never stopped holding hands.

**Seven years old**

SMACK

They ball flew across the field and everyone stood as they cheered. Eli ran around the bases, the biggest smile on his face. 

He immediatly looked for his family in the stands. He saw Tyler waving at him quickly and the proud look on his parents faces. His team wrapped their tiny arms around him and cheered.

Eli turned around just as Tyler slammed into his chest "You did it!" He cheered and hugged his brother tightly. 

Eren and Levi scooped up their sons "How about that ice cream huh?"

**Ten years old**

When they hit sixth grade things seemed different. Eli liked sports where as Tyler liked art. Eli's friends were all loud and obnoxious and Tyler didn't really have many. But the ones he did have were all girls.

One day in the hallways Tyler heard Eli and a friend talking.

"Your brother is so weak he is probably going to be an omega."

"Ah yeah probably."

"That really sucks that you have to deal with that crap."

Tyler felt his lip tremble at Eli's response.

"Yeah I know. I don't feel like looking out for him all the time."

Tyler went home that day and cried in his mothers arms for hours.

 

**Thirteen years old**

Eli and Tyler were never the same after that incident in 6th grade. Now the two were well into their 8th grade year and were preparing for highschool. 

Tyler didn't talk to Eli as much as he used to. In fact the two hardly ever spoke to each other.

Eren wished the two would go back to how they used to be and Levi could only smooth out his hair tell him that they were only trying to find themselves.

\--

In the middle of class on a warm April day, a omega girl quickly opened the door "Mrs Hart? An omega boy just presented in the hallway and is in heat!" She said quickly.

Eli's head snapped up and it was like he knew. The boy stood up quickly and ran out of the room. He followed the distressed smell that lead right to his smaller twin. "Tyler..."

The omega flinched as he curled up tighter on the floor. He peaked up at his brother as tears fell down his cheeks. "It h-hurts." 

Eli felt his heart break "I know." He scooped him up "I promised you ,Tyler. I promised I would always protect you." Eli held his brother close to his chest "Lets get you home to mama okay?"

Tyler smiled gently and nodded " Thank you. I missed you."

**Sixteen years old**

"Oh baby you look so cute!" Eren gushed and adjusted Tyler's shirt. " Im so excited for you baby but please be careful okay!?" Eren hugged him tightly. 

"Yeah yeah I know mom now please let me go so I can make sure I get the door before dad or El-" as soon as he said that the door bell rang. Tyler squeeked and ran down the steps "I got it-!" 

He stopped at the end of the steps when he noticed is brother already opened the door. Tyler groaned "Please Eli just..." He stopped there was no use. 

Both alphas were staring each other down. Their nostrils flared. "If you touch a hair on his head or make him cry I will fucking gut you." Eli hissed.

"Now now Eli." Levi came over and stared at the alpha "You meant to say we." 

"Eli dad please stop you are scaring him." Tyler came over and smiled at Nathan.

Nathan's cheeks turned pink "A-Ah Tyler you look beautiful." Tyler smiled widely and took the alpha's hand "Bye guys i'll be home by eleven!"

"Ten!" Levi yelled back and shut the door.

"Ugh." Eren groaned "The house now reeks of alpha. Could you all please contain yourselves?" He asked as he picked up their newest addition, Olivia. The little girl was 13 months. 

"I'm sorry mama you know how I get. Only the best is allowed for my brother."

**Eighteen years old**

Eren cried as his two sons packed their car with the last necessary things. 

"Come on ma we are only an hour away." Eli murmured wrapping his arms around Eren tightly. Tyler came up behind Eren and hugged him. He rested his head on his shoulder.

"We will come visit all the time." Tyler promised as he kissed Erens cheek. 

Oliva ran off the porch and threw herself at her brothers "I-I will miss you!" She hiccuped. 

"Oh Liv we are gonna miss you so much." The twins smoothered her in kisses.

Levi placed his hands on the boys heads "Please be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't."

Eren winced "but there is a lot you would do baby."

Levi pursed his lips "You make good points ,scratch that. Don't do anything your mother wouldn't do."

"Yeah yeah." Eli hugged his dad "Love you old man." Tyler joined the hug "We will be home soon."

The two headed for the car and Eren started to cry again. Levi pulled his omega to his chest.

"Don't worry you know we will always protect each other." Eli smiled as he slid into the drivers seat. 

He looked at Tyler "Ready for this?"

Tyler smiled "As ready as i'll ever be."

 


End file.
